The Power of One
by HelenScott
Summary: Ginny has some very valuable information and Voldemort wants it. He instructs Lucius to get it from her or suffer the consequences. What will happen when they must fight for their lives and only one of them can win? Takes place post-OOTP. Ginny-Lucius
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
  
The situation was grave, and Ginny knew it. Trapped in a room with Voldemort and his death eaters could be nothing else. Voldemort was angry with her. Very angry. He wanted information that she could provide, but wouldn't. She had decided long ago that she would never betray her friends and family- no matter what. And she knew they would do the same for her. Her decision was final. The one thing Voldemort couldn't touch was love in its purest form. He had tried once, and it had nearly destroyed him. And Ginny knew this.  
  
Voldemort had filled her ears with every lie he could think of to put doubt into her mind. To doubt the complete and total devotion of the people she loved. He was poised to attack when he saw that small flicker of doubt flash in her eyes. But it never came. And now he was furious. Screaming at the top of his lungs, calling her every filthy name in the book. Going on and on about how she was weak and pathetic and would NOT stand in his way etc. Ginny had stopped listening some time ago. His words had become one menacing blur that sounded distant now.  
  
Ginny was being held by both of her arms. They were pulled behind her, a strong hand around each. They held her easily, but firmly, and she didn't struggle. It wouldn't do any good anyway. She was mentally strong but physically small. Her 5'2, 97 pound stature would be easily overwhelmed by anyone in this room. So she stood, perfectly still and silent. Allowing Voldemort to vent his frustration at the fact that he wanted desperately to kill her, but couldn't. About how his plans had been interrupted by this stupid ridiculous girl. At first, Ginny had been reluctant to be the secret keeper for Dumbledore's Army. But this night had confirmed what she had suspected all along. Dumbledore knew what he was doing. It was strangely satisfying to see Voldemort so powerless against her.  
  
After several minutes, another voice spoke. It was much closer to her and it brought her suddenly out of the trance she had been in.  
  
"My Lord, do not waste any more of your precious energy tonight. The girl will tell us all that we need to know. I will make sure of it."  
  
She recognized the cold, aristocratic voice of Lucius Malfoy. At first, Voldemort appeared shocked that he had been interrupted, but remained silent. Lucius continued.  
  
"There is no need to concern yourself with something so...trivial." Ginny went rigid at that last remark. She was anything but trivial! However, she knew better than to argue at that moment. After all, Mr. Malfoy was attempting to divert Voldemort's attention away from her so for the moment, she was glad he was there.  
  
"There are many more important matters that require your expert attention." He said calmly.  
  
Voldemort regarded his loyal servant suspicously for a few seconds, and slowly turned to face the other death eaters, remembering that they were still in the room. He then began a second tirade ordering them off to do various other tasks. He always reminded them what the consequences would be if they failed. They disapparated one by one as Voldemort addressed them. Ginny watched the scene with interest, her fear having left her some time ago, for she had been prepared to die that night. But here she was, on borrowed time, she mused.  
  
She felt Lucius Malfoy's hands on the back of her arms again. Not that they had ever left, but she was again aware of them. It was as if her senses had suddenly come rushing back at a heightened level. She could feel her back pressed against his chest and feel the soft rise and fall with each breath he took. She closed her eyes and began matching her breathing pattern to his. His subtle, spicy scent was intoxicating and made her want to lean into him. She let her head fall backward, ever so slightly. She could make out the faint beating of his heart. It was slow and calm, as if this day was the same as any other, and for him it just may have been.  
  
With her arms held straight behind her back, she realized that the palms of her hands were resting on the front of his thighs. She pressed gently back. His upper thighs were tight and muscular. She moved her right thumb slowly up and down once, wondering if he would notice. If he did, he didn't show it. Ginny's thoughts drifted to the area between his thighs which was against her lower back. She leaned back further and shifted back and forth. Then rose up on her toes and went back down, pressing further into him. She'd no idea why on earth she was being so bold and with a Malfoy, no less.  
  
She couldn't see Lucius Malfoy drop his eyes and furrow his brow slightly in confusion. The closed eyes and serene look on Ginny's face surprised him. What was this all about? Surely she knew what her eventual fate would be? He questioned. Surely she did. But, perhaps she was simply resigned to it then. Pity...It would be so much more fun if she were to put up a fight, he thought.  
  
Voldemort was silent once again. Ginny's eyes flew open. The room was now devoid of death eaters. Voldemort turned his attention to her. He took several steps forward. His red, reptilian eyes bore into her as if he could see her very soul. This was hatred in its purest form, Ginny thought. And it was terrifying. After a few agonizing seconds, he spoke in a harsh, raspy voice.  
  
"I hardly need remind you what happens to those who fail me, Lucius."  
  
"No, my Lord." Replied Lucius.  
  
"I will return in seven days, at which time you will provide me with the information I requested."  
  
"Yes, my Lord."  
  
Lucius let go of Ginny's arms, knelt to one knee and proceeded to bow before Voldemort. Voldemort said nothing and turned on his heel to walk away. He took several steps and paused. Ginny wished he would hurry up and disapparate instead of attempting to make some sort of grand exit, the coward. But he just stood there as if frozen. A wave of panic rushed through her. What if he could read her thoughts somehow? Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lucius hadn't moved from his position. He had, however, lifted his eyes as though wondering why Voldemort was still here. All at once, Voldemort spun back around. Ginny heard him yell "Crucio!" and a blinding green light hit her full force, knocking her to the ground and out of one of her shoes. This was followed by the most excruciating pain she had ever felt in her life. She screamed and rolled back and forth in agony, trying to alleviate the searing sensation that coarsed through her tiny body. Her head felt like it would explode and she could no longer think. After what seemed an eternity, the green light disappeared. Ginny curled up into a ball, moaning in pain and disoriented. Through half-open eyes she glimpsed Lucius Malfoy's high black boots coming toward her before blacking out completely. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
It was dark and quiet when Ginny opened her eyes again. A pale light outlined the edges of the drapes. She sat silently for the first few seconds of consciousness. Her mind was blank as if she had just awoken from a fairytale sleep and didn't know what day it was. Everything was peaceful, for the moment. She had a nagging feeling something was off, but she couldn't decide exactly what. She quickly felt her face, chest, arms and legs to make sure she was still in one piece. She was. Why wouldn't she be? Ginny leaned back on her elbows and breathed a sigh of relief. Confused, but feeling a bit silly, she shifted to her side and lay back down. She reached slowly to pull the sheets back over her shoulder. And then she froze. Something wasn't right. These were silk sheets. Never in her life had she owned silk sheets. Or a bed this large. Ginny was at once wide awake. Her heart pounding in her chest as panic swept through her. 'Where am I??' Her thoughts screamed at her. Images began to flash in her mind. Horrible images. The war. Death Eaters surrounding her. And Voldemort. Voldemort! The events of last evening came flooding back- at least, the last evening she could remember.  
  
"Oh God!" Ginny whispered, close to tears.  
  
She shot up and threw the covers off of her. She was about to get out of the bed and run somewhere- anywhere- when a voice from the other side of the room startled her.  
  
"Ah, You're up! I was beginning to fear the worst." Was the mockingly pleasant greeting from Lucius Malfoy. He reached inside his jacket, retrieved his wand, and pointed it at the wall.  
  
"Lumos!" He said and the fireplace lit up, illuminating the room.  
  
Lucius was sitting fully dressed in a chair on the opposite side of the room looking quite bored. He twirled his wand casually before putting it away.  
  
Instinctively, Ginny went for her wand. It wasn't there.  
  
Lucius smiled. "Old habits die hard, don't they," He mused. "Don't waste your time."  
  
Ginny's wand had never been more than an arm's length from her since she had first gotten it. She felt naked without it. The feeling of helplessness made her sick to her stomach. She had been so prepared- overprepared even- for a face to face encounter with Voldemort and his followers. She silently cursed herself for letting the wand out of her sight, feeling a better witch would have prevented that somehow.  
  
Ginny pulled the covers up to her neck and glared at Lucius. Barefoot and still dressed in the flimsy nightgown she was wearing when death eaters had snatched her from her room, she was cold, hungry, and completely defenseless. Lucius, she observed, was prepared to take full advantage of this. The fire was now blazing next to where he stood. In front of him was a small table full of fresh fruit, toast, marmalade, and a large silver teapot among other things. Two armchairs were placed opposite each other at the table. One had a burgundy colored robe and matching slippers that looked to be just her size laid across it. Ginny looked slowly from the obvious set-up back to Lucius Malfoy's expectant face.  
  
"Hungry?" He asked.  
  
Ginny was silent. Lucius continued in an irritatingly upbeat tone.  
  
"Come, you must be! What, with being unconscious and such."  
  
The dumbfounded look on her face amused him.  
  
"Yes that's right. You've been out for quite some time I'm afraid," Lucius said, feigning concern. He moved over to the chair with the robe on it, pulled it out slightly and stood behind it.  
  
"Won't you join me?"  
  
Ginny simply stared at him, unsure how to react to this twisted tea party. As perfect as it looked, anything he offered would surely have some horrible catch to it.  
  
"What's the matter," Lucius asked, seeing her hesitation. "Afraid I've poisoned it? Don't be ridiculous," He stated matter-of-factly. "If I wanted you dead then you certainly would be."  
  
Stepping over to the table, Lucius dipped his finger in the bowl of porridge to taste it and waited patiently for an answer. When one didn't come, he gave an over-dramatic sigh.  
  
"Well, I do detest eating alone." He stated and took a few steps forward. Ginny recoiled instantly at his advance. He stopped short, slightly surprised by her reaction. He stared at her for a few seconds before he spoke again.  
  
"I'm going riding." He announced. "Perhaps we'll have a chat when I return."  
  
Lucius strode airily out of the room, shutting the door behind him and sealing it with a locking charm.  
  
Ginny sat perfectly still for awhile, not sure how to react to this little performance. It was uncharacteristic, yes, but also deliberate. Obnoxious as he may be, Lucius wasn't stupid. He had obviously concocted some sinister plan to get her to talk. Ginny really didn't want to know what he had come up with.  
  
It wasn't until she heard the rapid galloping of a horse leaving the grounds that she dared to venture out of her bed for the first time. The floor was made of an exquisite black marble. It was beautiful but cold. That basically described everything in the entire house, Ginny thought. Indeed, even Lucius Malfoy himself.  
  
Ginny walked slowly over to the window and looked out over the perfectly manicured grounds surrounded by a gloomy forest that went on as far as the eye could see. It had obviously rained overnight and a mist had settled on the grounds. The birds outside were chattering away. Their eerily cheerful singing seemed out of place here. She stared somberly. It certainly was not the place she wanted to spend what were probably the last few days of her life.  
  
She wandered over to the elaborate breakfast Lucius had set up and stood next to it. She didn't plan to touch it, of course- wouldn't give him the satisfaction. The porridge still retained the imprint of where he had stuck his finger in it. Ginny frowned and looked at the robe and slippers.  
  
'I'd rather freeze to death,' She thought to herself.  
  
Everything was so ridiculously elegant. Ginny found it disgusting. A crystal champagne glass for orange juice? Her anger was growing. A silver tea service? Hand-painted china? Who lives like this?? The folded cloth napkin with an embroidered "M" in the corner was the last straw. Ginny drew her arm back and knocked the thing across the room. It was satisfying to see it hit the floor.  
  
It was then that she noticed the silverware underneath; a teaspoon, a table spoon, two different sized forks, and a knife. Ginny's mouth fell open slightly with surprise. Lucius may be smart but he wasn't perfect. This little detail had been overlooked. It wasn't much, but it gave her a renewed sense of hope. She quickly grabbed the knife and slid it up her sleeve, her mind racing with possibilities. With all the excitement, she began to feel lightheaded. Not wanting to risk passing out again, she reluctantly returned to the bed and wrapped the covers around her. She was still cold and hungry, however, no longer was she defenseless...


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3  
  
Deep in thought, the sound of a doorknob turning made Ginny's stomach flip- flop. Staring wide-eyed at the door as it slowly creaked open, she was relieved to see a little house elf, equally wide-eyed, timidly enter the room. Upon seeing the creature, she gave it a small sympathetic smile. It's eyes darted downward immediately and it walked swiftly over to the breakfast table. Ginny watched quietly as, with much effort, it moved one of the large velvet chairs to the center of the room. It proceeded to give the chair a thorough going over with a feather duster, though Ginny didn't see a speck on it- or anything else for that matter. The task seemed to have no point whatsoever except to further exhaust the poor house elf. When it was done, it stood dutifully beside the chair and cleared it's throat:  
  
"Master is requesting that you take a seat, Miss."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. She wished Lucius would just get on with things and end this ridiculous charade. She was growing tired of it.  
  
"You may tell Master his request is noted," Ginny remarked with an attitude. The house elf looked horrified.  
  
"Please, Miss!" It said, sounding absolutely desperate.  
  
Ginny softened instantly, remembering that the house elf merely worked for the Malfoys and not willingly at that. She slowly crawled out of the large bed and walked over to the chair. She spoke gently:  
  
"You know, the reason your Master is upset is because of me. It isn't your fault."  
  
The house elf looked around cautiously as if it was about to do something highly illegal.  
  
"Everything is Solly's fault, Miss."  
  
Ginny raised her eyebrows in surprise. She tried to think of something comforting to say, but found herself at a loss. She decided the best way to help the little elf was to simply sit in the chair, which she did. The oversized chair made Ginny feel very small. Her toes just brushed the floor when she sat properly so she drew her legs up to her and shifted them sideways. Solly let out a small sigh of relief and left to clear the breakfast table in one trip by stacking things perilously high. Ginny watched as he shakily made his way past her and out the door, which then closed and locked itself.  
  
'Despicable,'She thought as she considered Solly. She imagined Hermione marching up to Lucius and slapping a S.P.E.W. sticker right on his forehead- she would do it too! Ginny broke into a genuine smile- the first in, well, she couldn't remember how long. Her face fell just as quickly when reality reminded her that she didn't know where Hermione was or if she was even still alive. This only strengthened Ginny's resolve to stand her ground as she awaited Lucius' inevitable interrogation.  
  
Ginny had expected Lucius to return promptly but he didn't. There were no clocks in the room but it seemed to Ginny she had been sitting for hours. The light outside was turning from violet to gray as the sun sank below the western horizon. The fire behind her was reduced to a few glowing embers. Hunger gnawed at her stomach and it was again uncomfortably cold. She felt weak and struggled to keep her eyes open. Ginny wondered exactly how long she had been unconscious. If it had been more than a few days, she could be dehydrated and that could be dangerous. She studied the large oak door in front of her and pursed her lips. If Lucius was coming, he didn't give any indication.  
  
Ginny got to her feet again, shivering as they touched the cold marble floor. She walked quickly over to the bathroom. The movement made her light-headed and she leaned on the sink for support. She grabbed one of the sleek silver faucet handles and gave it a turn. She was elated when a steady stream of cool, clear water presented itself. Not wasting any time, Ginny cupped both hands under the faucet and began to drink. She was sure this was the best thing she had ever tasted in her life. Obviously she hadn't realized how thirsty she was and it was several minutes before she turned the water off and began to walk back to her designated chair, brushing her hair out of her face and wiping her mouth with her hands.  
  
She didn't notice him at first, he was standing so still. Pale blue-gray eyes staring at her from across the room. His impossibly blond hair tied back as he stood quietly with his hands behind him. Ginny gasped when she finally noticed him, fully expecting to be alone as she had been. The cheerful sarcastic expression of the morning had been replaced by one of indifference. She hated this emotionless glare. It made him look like someone who had lost his soul. Or sold it. After a minute, he gestured toward the chair, not saying a word. Ginny slowly returned and sat down without argument.  
  
Lucius paced slowly back and forth. Ginny watched him intently, afraid to take her eyes off him even for a second. She knew that look. Crookshanks had the same one when he would stalk prey in her family's garden.  
  
"The situation is this: I have a very generous offer for you and I suggest you take it so we are in each other's company for as little time as possible." He continued. "You will tell me the location of DA headquarters and I shall release you."  
  
Ginny simply stared at him, surprised that he thought it would be this easy.  
  
"Well, what do you say, Miss Weasley?"  
  
Ginny was silent. Lucius was increasingly impatient. "Did you hear what I said girl?" His voice filled the room and echoed down the long corridors. "I'm offering to spare your life!"  
  
Still she said nothing. Ginny simply stared at him with expressionless eyes. She held Lucius' intimidating gaze, refusing to look away in fear. She studied his pale blue-gray eyes, a stark contrast to her warm brown ones. He was cold, powerful, proud, and yet completely controlled by someone else. For all his expensive possessions and prestigious position, in the end he was just a slave. Finally, she spoke.  
  
"I'm willing to die for my friends, and they would do the same for me," Ginny stated firmly.  
  
Lucius shook his head at her. "You're so quick to give your life over for these 'friends' of yours. You're so terribly naive, Miss Weasley," He said mockingly. "If you knew half the things I know about your 'friends' you would have come running to our Lord long ago with their secrets."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, you've wasted your time thinking up these lies, and telling them to me is wasting mine," Ginny said flatly.  
  
For once Lucius seemed at a loss for words, as if he couldn't fathom how death could be preferable to betraying a friend. Perhaps he never had a friend worth dying for. Sad, Ginny thought. She had always been blessed with wonderful friends and family. Who would she be today if she hadn't had them? She was a shy, lonely girl when Tom Riddle had first approached her. Without her friends, no doubt her life would have turned out very differently, had she lived at all. Continuing to stare at Lucius, she softened her expression a bit. Surely there was a part of him that was still human, someone capable of empathy, of feeling something...anything.  
  
Lucius squinted his eyes slightly in confusion. Grown men trembled before him. Why wasn't this girl doing the same thing? Probably out of her bloody mind, he told himself. But perhaps the female mind was different. Perhaps a different kind of arm twisting was in order.  
  
Seeing as the intimidation tract was getting him nowhere, Lucius changed his tactic. He turned to face her and cocked an eyebrow in feigned surprise. He spoke in a low, sinister voice.  
  
"Very interesting, Miss Weasley. Really, it amazes me how selfish you are."  
  
Ginny straightened in her chair. The comment surprised her. She was sure another cruciatus curse was coming. Lucius continued.  
  
"You say you cannot live with betraying your friends, but how can you die knowing that you've murdered your parents?"  
  
Before she knew what she was doing, Ginny leapt out of her chair and with all the strength she could muster, slapped Lucius Malfoy across the face. She brought her hands up to cover her mouth, not quite believing what she had just done. Lucius turned back to face her. The look of shock on her face amused him. He saw the momentary lack of confidence he had been waiting for, and pounced on it. He seized Ginny by her wrists and threw her up against the nearest wall. With his face inches away from hers, and a look of pure evil in his eyes, he continued in a much angrier tone.  
  
"It's no secret that I despised your father, Miss Weasley, however, I endured his presence at the Ministry of Magic for nearly two decades. All he ever talked about was you and your vapid brothers. Isn't it exciting what Bill is doing in Egypt! And Charlie with those bloody dragons! Don't forget Percy's new position at the Ministry or those nitwits Fred and George and their silly inventions! Ron and his ridiculous Quidditch tricks! But you, Ginny dear. Oh, I heard all about you. How brave you were against Tom Riddle. How beautiful and grown-up you looked at the Yule Ball. How you were more intelligent than all your brothers combined. How he always knew you would make him so proud."  
  
Tears streamed down Ginny's face.  
  
"Yes, Ginny. You were the apple of his eye. Just imagine what it would do to him if something were to happen to you. Something you could have easily prevented."  
  
Lucius lifted her off the ground so her face was level with his and leaned in. His lips grazed her right ear.  
  
"What kind of daughter would you be then?" Lucius whispered harshly. He paused dramatically to let that last thought linger in her mind. And then he dropped her. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4  
  
Ginny hit the floor hard, landing on her side rather than her feet. Her head hurt from hitting it against the wall. She looked up in time to see the heavy oak door flung open and slammed against the wall so hard that it bounced back. Lucius was gone. She slowly got to her feet, crying quietly. She trudged over to the bed she had come to think of as hers and crawled back into it, a feeling of defeat in her heart. Ginny fully expected him to come back later to try and finish the job. He didn't.  
  
She thought about her father, about what he would want her to do. If asked, she knew he would undoubtedly tell her to keep the secret, to do whatever she had to for what she felt was right. But she also knew that deep down, though he would never say it- even to himself, he would want her to live. To save herself if there was any way and come back to him. Her mother would be the same, of course. Most any parent would. And Ginny wanted to go back.  
  
She cringed when she remembered how they had asked her to change her mind, how they had pleaded with Dumbledore to choose someone else. But she was determined to do it. Proud that Dumbledore had asked her and not someone older or physically stronger. It was something that was hers alone. Something her brothers had never done. In fact, something that no Hogwarts student had ever done! She had accepted for the right reasons...hadn't she?  
  
For the first time since that fateful day, Ginny doubted herself and her intentions.

'What if I really am selfish?' she wondered.

'Stop it!' she immediately scolded herself, angry that Lucius Malfoy's words had wormed their way into her psyche. 'This is what he wants! That's why he's left me alone all this time! That's why this blasted room is so empty- there's nothing whatever to do but think and eventually drive myself crazy!'

Determined not to fall into such a trap, Ginny lay her head back on the silk pillow and tried to clear her mind. She thought about happier times she had spent with her family, when they were all together. Perhaps they would be again in another time, another place. She was tired. So tired of fighting. She just wanted all of this to be over. She closed her weary eyes and instantly fell sound asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucius spent that night alone in his room. Restless, he had started a fire and a game of wizard chess. He payed neither one any attention as he sat rubbing his forehead trying to relieve a splitting headache. This was occasionally interrupted by pacing about and attempting to fix himself a drink, which he ultimately ended up spilling at which point he threw the glass into the fire. Faced with his own mortality, Lucius was not his usual confident self. In truth, he was a nervous wreck with a terrible fear of dying. He didn't know what scared him more; that there wasn't anything on the other side- or that there was. And while fear of the unknown is often said to be the most frightening thing, knowing what lay ahead if he failed Voldemort was worse than whatever he could imagine. Damn that stubborn girl! They both had their agendas and neither would give an inch. They were hopelessly deadlocked. Time was running out. And Lucius was growing desperate.  
  
Preoccupied with thoughts of Voldemort's impending return, he swiftly returned to the bar and poured himself another drink, not bothering with ice or anything else this time. He drank it without stopping and quickly poured himself another one. After finishing that one, and a third, he walked slowly over to the bed and climbed onto it. Sleep was not an escape for Lucius Malfoy. For him, it was full of nightmares and reminders of the mistakes of the past. He tried to do it as little as possible, but at some point he inevitably had to. Exhausted, he reluctantly closed his eyes, not bothering to undress. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
  
Ginny woke from a troubled sleep a few hours later. It was very dark and obviously still the middle of the night. She rubbed her eyes, trying to focus them. They focused on a stream of light coming from the small space between the long velvet drapes. Ginny got up and pushed them open to reveal a brilliant full moon. She stared at it, remembering something her mother had told her the night before her first year at Hogwarts: "Ginny dear, though you may be far away, you can always look up at the moon and know your loved ones are looking at the very same one."  
  
"Mummy I hope you're looking at the moon right now." She whispered.  
  
As she turned to go back to bed, something in the now moon-lit room caught her eye. The door was open. Just a little but it was definitely open! Lucius must have forgotten to properly close it earlier when he stormed out and she had been too upset to notice. Adrenaline rushing through her body, Ginny quickly walked back to the bed and retrieved the weapon she had hidden in the pillowcase. Grasping it firmly, she cautiously opened the heavy oak door wide enough to slip through.  
  
The hallway was long and lit by candles that cast ominous shadows on the walls. There were many other doorways to the many other rooms on that floor. Ginny tried each one with no luck. She turned the corner and a light made her jump back to the first hallway. She listened intently for any movement. After a few minutes of silence, she peered around the corner again. A stream of flickering light poured from the half-open door of one of the rooms. She adjusted her grip on the knife. Ginny didn't want to go past it, but she couldn't just stay put. She took a deep breath and entered the hallway again, inching her way along the wall. The closer she got, the more her heart pounded. She was sure whoever was in the room would hear her coming a mile away because of it.  
  
Ginny was close enough now that she could look through the crack in the door. She could see the fireplace, a table and chairs and a chess set. When she felt safe enough, she moved to the entrance to see the entire room. She saw the bar and broken glasses on the floor, a large four-poster bed. And a certain person lying on top of the bed.  
  
Ginny stood in the doorway. She should simply walk past and continue looking for a way out. She really should, she told herself. But she didn't. She watched Lucius intently as he slept. Awake, he was cold, calculating, and dangerous. Lying there asleep, he looked harmless, even vulnerable. Ginny felt a strange urge to move closer. She began to walk slowly forward, as if drawn to him by some invisible force. She stopped at the side of the bed and stared down at him. He was still in his riding clothes. The jacket he had been wearing lay in a heap on the floor. His normally perfect hair was falling down into his face. His breathing was soft and rhythmic, almost hypnotic. He was perfectly still. If he were dead, he might look just that way, she thought. But he wasn't and wouldn't be unless Ginny made it so. She stood wondering if she had the guts to actually kill him- or anyone for that matter- face to face in such a gruesome, horrible way.  
  
"Voldemort. I could kill Voldemort," She said with a certainty that surprised even her.  
  
She took a deep breath and turned her attention back to the matter at hand. Killing someone without the use of magic was a messy business. Would she ever get over it? Ever close her eyes again and not see it? Maybe not, but what choice did she have? She lifted the knife and put it to his throat. One quick slash would do it. Ginny's hand was now shaking and she struggled to keep the knife steady.  
  
"Come on. You can do this!" She told herself.  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes. Okay. She would count to three and do it. Take a deep breath.  
  
"One," She whispered shakily.  
  
"Two."  
  
She bit her lip.  
  
As she opened her mouth to say "Three," Lucius moved suddenly, startling her. The knife fell and hit the floor with a clatter. She clasped a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide with fear. She wanted to run but could only stand there stunned, sure she was done for. She closed her eyes, not wanting to meet his gaze when he woke up and found her there. But his eyes didn't open. Ginny simply stared, unsure of what to do now.  
  
Lucius began to breath heavier and shifted again, moaning softly. His face was contorted in a pained expression. She wondered what he was dreaming about. No sooner had she thought that, than he began talking in his sleep.  
  
"No...not.....anything but that...they had nothing to...not my child...only child...I'm sorry..." He moaned again and a tear fell down his face.  
  
Ginny watched him toss and turn in agony and a realization dawned on her. Where was his wife? His son?  
  
'They're dead,' a small voice inside her said.  
  
There was no way she could know that for sure, yet looking at him, she knew it was true. Instinctively, she reached out her hand and brushed a lock of hair out of his face. His forehead was feverishly hot. She stroked his hair softly. She couldn't seem to feel anything but compassion for him even though he had been so mean to her. She thought again of her own family. It killed her not to know where they were. This war was so senseless. She hated it. Most of all she hated Voldemort.  
  
Ginny looked at Lucius. His breathing was slower now, he seemed to be calming down. She brushed a tear from his cheek then reached down to pull the quilt cover over him.  
  
"I'm sorry," She whispered.  
  
She retrieved the knife from the floor and walked away, tears streaming down her face. She was completely drained and her emotions were at a breaking point. She staggered down the hallway, crying. When she reached her room, she threw the knife across the floor and sank back against the wall, sobbing loudly. Her cries echoed through the halls. She didn't notice or even care at this point. What was left? What did anyone have left?


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

It was morning once again at Malfoy Manor. Ginny had not moved from her spot on the floor. At some point she had fallen asleep right there. She was still sound asleep when a soft nudging made her come around. Ginny opened her eyes and found herself staring at Lucius' little house elf, Solly who was kneeling down next to her.

"Miss?" Came the small voice. Ginny sat up and looked around.

"Solly," She said, a bit surprised but pleased none the less. "What are you doing here?"

"Solly has made Miss breakfast." He said. Ginny looked over at the table and saw another lot of delicious-looking food. Her stomach ached from hunger but she made no attempt to move any closer. Solly looked down as if contemplating something. Then he spoke again.

"Miss must eat something," He said kindly and then leaned in to whisper. "Master Lucius is not yet awake. If master asks, Solly didn't see anything."

This made Ginny smile. She got to her feet. Solly offered his tiny hand to Ginny and led her to the table. She sat down and breathed in all the wonderful aromas. Everything looked so good she hardly knew where to begin. She settled on a plate full of waffles (her favorite) and covered them in strawberries and syrup. Solly remained by her side as if standing guard. When she was quite full, Ginny poured herself a cup of tea and sipped it slowly. She looked over at Solly.

"Solly, may I ask you something?"

Solly nodded.

"There has been a revolution of sorts on the outside," She began slowly. "House elves are free now. Did you know?"

Solly paused for a moment and then nodded again. Ginny looked puzzled.

"If you know that, why do you stay here?" She asked. Solly looked up at her.

"Master Lucius needs Solly. Master Lucius is all alone now."

"I know." Said Ginny quietly. "But the way he treats you- don't you find it perfectly horrid!?"

"At times, indeed, Solly does. But it was not always so."

Ginny gave him a quizzical look, hoping he would elaborate, but he didn't.

"Sometimes the ones who are cruelest to us are the ones who need our kindness the most."

Ginny looked at him with a newfound respect. There was wisdom behind those large saucer-like blue eyes.

"Thank you, Solly." Said Ginny. "For Everything." Solly gave a dignified bow.

"You're welcome, Miss."

"Please, call me Ginny."

"You're welcome, Miss Ginny." Said Solly.

Ginny laughed. Then she remembered their precarious situation.

"Solly," She began. "Please be careful."

Solly smiled.

"Solly can take care of himself. Solly has been outwitting Master Lucius since before Miss Ginny was born."

Ginny watched in amazement as Solly proceeded to make the breakfast dishes disappear with a snap of his fingers. He gave a sly wink and snapped his fingers once more. And Ginny was alone once again. She stared after Solly thinking how remarkable his loyalty to Lucius was. Perhaps it was a trait that witches and wizards could never fully understand. Hermione aside, most still viewed house elves as a lower form of life. But to dedicate your whole life to serving others- to take the good with the bad and still stand by them- well, it was more than most humans could manage.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Ginny was in a sort of a daze. Maybe it was all that food all of a sudden, or her enlightening chat with Solly, but she was feeling stronger. She concluded that whatever the future held for her, there was no good in laying around crying about it. And no way was she going down without a fight. Ginny looked at the door. Solly had left it open just a crack. With nothing to lose and everything to gain, she decided to search the rest of the house with the hope that there was a way out of this mess yet. Ginny shivered and glanced longingly toward the fireplace. Again she noticed the petite burgundy robe and slippers still sitting on the chair where they had been since the first morning. She pursed her lips and surveyed them for a few seconds.

"Oh what the bloody hell!" She finally said, grabbing the clothes and putting them on.

She had to admit they made her much more comfortable. With that, she slid out the door and down the hallway the opposite way this time. She walked softly down a long corridor of rooms, carefully pressing her ear up against each door before trying to open it- but all were locked. By the time she came to the final door at the end of the hall she had grown discouraged. A dead end. All at once she felt tears burning behind her eyes. She took a breath and tried to blink them back. 'You're just fooling yourself,' The thought leapt into her head.

"No! Don't start that!" She said out loud, as if pleading with her mind not to betray her.

She leaned against the door at the end of the hallway. Now what? Ginny clenched her tiny hands into fists. She wondered how much one person could take before they just went mad. But she didn't even have that luxury. Too many people were depending on her. Ginny's eyes felt very heavy. It was hard to keep them open. She looked wearily up at the door in front of her. It was very beautiful- made of red mahogany with a small silver handle. It was almost mesmerizing actually. She meant to turn and leave, really she did, but something stopped her. There was something about this room. She was inexplicably drawn to it. Ginny suddenly felt outside of herself. It was strange but she began to feel a wonderful sense of well-being. Without taking her usual precautions, she reached her hand out and opened the door. It opened effortlessly. Ginny didn't stop to think that was strange.

She was immediately hit with a warm light that filled the room. She stepped inside onto the lush carpet and looked around. It looked like every girl's dream room with a large ornate mirror and dressing table full of makeup and hair accessories. There was also a crystal box full of jewels and assorted bangles. Ginny was so entranced that she didnt notice the door shut itself behind her. She walked over to the wardrobe and discovered it was full of gorgeous and very expensive-looking dresses. Ginny giggled as she went through them. How much fun! There was a small table holding a tea service, fresh fruit, and little cakes standing in front of a very cushy sofa. There were live potted plants scattered around- lillies and african violets. Ginny couldn't have dreamed up such a perfect place!

The best part of the room was an elegant whirlpool tub in the middle of the floor. As soon as she noticed it the jets started up, creating an inviting hot bubble bath. Forgetting about everything else, she kicked off her slippers, untied the robe and took it off. She let her nightgown fall to the floor and walked slowly toward the tub. She started down the steps- the water was the perfect temperature and felt heavenly after spending the night on a cold floor. Once all the way in, she sat down with her back against one of the jets. She closed her eyes and breathed in the warm air, the water swirling all around her. As she let her mind wander, she was vaguely aware of a nagging feeling in the back of her mind. The feeling that she had forgotten something.

"Something I was supposed to do..." She mumbled to herself.

Her brow furrowed slightly as she tried to think of what it was. Suddenly a thought snapped into her head.

"Tell Solly to cut fresh flowers for the party tonight! Yes that's it. Good thing I remembered!" She sighed happily and returned to her relaxing

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucius had not moved from the spot where Ginny had left him just hours before, unaware of how close he had come to death. The blazing fire of the previous night was reduced to glowing embers and the air had grown cold. The gray morning sky offered a meager light. He slept in total silence save for the soft ticking of a grandfather clock in the far corner. It chimed 12 times when the clock struck noon. And Lucius was no longer alone in the room.

Lucius rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger, certain he was still dreaming. But they remained still. As his vision adjusted, the red eyes and the horrible face attached to them came into focus. Lucius stared blankly for a second before reality slapped him in the face and he scrambled to sit up. He drew his wand in one swift elegant movement and it flew instantly from his hand though not a word had been spoken. Now wide awake, Lucius slid off the bed and quickly knelt on the hard marble floor, trying to keep his composure.

"My Lord, Forgive me!" He begged. "I did not expect you!"

Voldemort quickly lifted a finger to his lips indicating he wanted silence. He had an indecipherable look on his face. He stepped forward, slowly circling his disciple. Lucius could feel the steely gaze boring into him as he stared at the floor. His mind was spinning as he tried to think of the reason for Voldemorts sudden appearance. Voldemort paced like a tiger stalking its prey. Any second he could strike and simply end it all.

'Maybe it would be better if he did,' Lucius thought to himself.

After a few agonizing seconds, Voldemort stopped and proceeded to sit in one of the throne-like chairs that furnished the room. He cleared his throat and Lucius looked up.

"You are wondering why I'm here, I'm sure," He began. "There is no reason for alarm. My visit is purely in the interest of your welfare." He made a gesture indicating that Lucius should rise and he did so.

"You are my most loyal servant. I trust you above all others. That is why I have come here to offer you this warning," Voldemort stated in a quiet, yet unnerving tone. He motioned to Lucius.

"Come closer, faithful one."

Lucius warily took a few steps forward and knelt down in front of him. Lucius opened his mouth to speak but again Voldemort silenced him. He continued:

"Emotion is dangerous, Lucius Malfoy. It clouds judgement. It makes clever men do stupid things. You must guard against it, lest it be your downfall. Animals kill indiscriminately and so must we. When a serpent has its prey by the throat- as its victim lays with a broken neck, dying slowly from suffocation- that serpent feels not joy or sadness, anger or regret. It does what it has to and it lives to hunt another day."

Lucius stared at Voldemort. He continued.

"You must be like that serpent, my son. For as you watch your prey, others are watching you. Watching and waiting. Waiting for a moment of weakness, an opportunity to rip you to shreds. Dont give it to them! Emotion works against you like poison. It makes you vulnerable. It will weigh you down and hold you back. The way your wife and son held you back. You must fight against it. Destroy it. Once this obstacle is overcome your power will know no limit. You will be great. You and I. We will do great things together. Won't we?"

Lucius cringed at the comment about his family but nodded in agreement. Voldemorts eyes glowed bright. Powerful. Determined. Soul less.

"We will, then. I have forseen it." Voldemort looked deep into Lucius eyes.

"We will, that is, if you manage to live long enough to see it come about!" He shouted and struck Lucius across the face with the back of his hand.

Lucius spun around and fell to the floor. He looked back at Voldemort in shock.

"You fool! How can you be so careless!"

Voldemort marched to the bar and grabbed the bottle of brandy. He hurled it at Lucius who had just enough time to turn his back before it smashed beside him.

"I give you one task- a task that YOU requested to be given- and I find you drunk and unconscious and your little prisoner ready to slice your throat!"

Lucius instinctively put his hand up and felt his throat. His eyes were wide with disbelief.

"Yes that's right. Our Miss Weasley is more resourceful than even I imagined. Why she didn't go through with it I'll never understand." Voldemort strode past Lucius who winced as he went by. "You have a job to do. Do it. And never let me see a disgraceful display like this again."

Voldemort turned and, with a snap of his fingers, quickly disapparated. And Lucius was alone again.

Lucius swallowed hard and drew several deep breaths. He realized that he had hardly taken a breath since Voldemort first arrived. His heart was still pounding in his chest and he felt feverish. Lucius walked briskly to his bathroom, heels clicking on the marble floor as he went. He bent over the sink feeling like he might throw up. He turned on the cold water and splashed his face half a dozen times. After a minute, he reluctantly raised his head and met his reflection in the mirror.

He was ghostly pale which made the pink mark on his right cheekbone stand out even more. It would soon turn into a nasty bruise. There was also a cut made by one of the rings Voldemort wore. Lucius pulled down a bottle of rubbing alcohol to clean it. He winced as it stung the open wound. As he set the bottle down, he remembered what Voldemort had said. He quickly lifted his chin into the air and examined his throat in the mirror. There wasn't so much as a scratch on it. He didn't know whether or not to believe Voldemort but the whole situation disturbed him immensely. With everything that had happened recently, he wondered if he wasn't going out of his mind. He looked down at his brandy-stained shirt and then over at the state of his room.

"Solly," He said quietly and waited. No answer. He pounded his fist on the counter.

"SOLLY!"

At the other end of the house, Solly dropped the sandwich he was making and looked back toward Lucius room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile at the other end of Malfoy Manor, Ginny was enjoying herself immensely. She had soaked in the tub for an hour and washed her hair with vanilla scented shampoo and conditioner. She was now sitting on a cushioned seat in front of the large mirror combing out her hair with the silver comb she had found on the table. Her towel had fallen to her waist but she didnt seem to notice. When she finished with her hair, she squeezed a dab of Vanilla lotion into her hand and smoothed it all over her body. Next she skimmed over the shiny new bottles of nail polish and chose the one marked AWicked Red, which she proceeded to paint onto all ten fingers and ten toes.

When she was certain they were dry, she walked over to the wardrobe and again went through the beautiful dresses. She decided on a satin ivory gown with a plunging back. She slid into it and went back over to the dressing table where she selected a pretty red lipstick and carefully applied it. Now she began fixing her auburn hair into a loose upsweep and fastened it using pins decorated with pearls. Last but not least she opened the jewelry box and began trying on different necklaces.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Solly appeared in the doorway of Lucius bedroom and timidly stepped inside. Lucius was still in the bathroom, swearing to himself. He unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the floor.

"Ahem." Solly cleared his throat. Lucius looked up.

"Master called for Solly?"

"Of course I did! Look at me! Look at this place!" Lucius shouted. "I'm going to get cleaned up and by the time I'm done I want this room spotless, lunch prepared, and clean clothes ironed. And for god's sake get me an ice pack!" He said, then proceeded to slam the door.

Half an hour later Lucius was storming down the hallway toward Ginny's bedroom, his damp hair pulled back in a low ponytail. When he arrived, he pulled out his wand to lift the locking charm but found the door was already open. Angrily, he pushed his way inside. There was no sign of Ginny.

"Ginny!" He shouted. "Get out here this instant!"

There was no answer. Lucius strode over to the bathroom and looked inside, behind the door, in the bath- nothing. He walked past the windows, batting each curtain as he passed it. Finally he threw open the bed curtains, looked under the sheets and knelt down to look under the bed. She wasn't there. Lucius pounded his fist on the floor out of both frustration and panic. Just then, something under the bed caught his eye. It was up against the wall in the back corner. Lucius climbed onto the bed and over to the edge where the bed met the wall. He reached his hand down and felt around until he had the object firmly in his grasp. He brought it up and saw, to his horror, he was holding a kitchen knife. He sat upright and stared at it for a second. Voldemort was right. She had planned to kill him- but backed out- why? He shook his head realizing that now was not the time to ask questions.

Lucius bolted out the door and ran frantically down the hall. She could be anywhere- if she was still here at all. If she was gone, then he was done for- absolutely done for! He rushed down the winding staircase to the main floor. There was no sign that anyone had gone out. Just to make sure he ran out back to the stables, checking to see if all his horses were accounted for. A few of them whinnied and neighed upon seeing him. They were all there. None of them were agitated as if a stranger had approached them.

'Could she have left on foot?' He wondered.

He ran around to the front of the house. The large iron gate was closed and the chain was in place. He saw no footprints in the snow besides his own. With temperatures as cold as they were, she wouldn't last long outside. She probably knew that.

Back inside the house he went through every room on the main floor- the living room, the kitchen, the dining room, the music room, the study- turning them upside down. Frustrated, he ran up to the second floor, past Ginny's room down the hallway trying each door as he passed. All were locked just as they had been. Worn out by this point, he walked the rest of the second floor, passing Ginny's room once more and heading down the opposite hall. He trudged left to right checking each door. Toward the end of the hall, he stopped and pounded his fist several times against the wall before sinking down to a sitting position.

His heart was pounding. He felt as if Voldemort was watching him- watching his every move and growing angrier all the time. Lucius felt hot although it was quite cold in the house and there was a tingling sensation in his fingers as if they would go numb. He closed his eyes, completely at a loss for what to do. He tried to calm down by concentrating on his breathing. And then he heard a sound. Something he wasn't sure he had really heard. He glanced toward the end of the hallway. The last door. It was coming from there.

There was someone singing inside. Softly. A certain familiar tune…

"I may not always love you But long as there are stars above you You never need to doubt it I'll make you so sure about it God only knows what I'd be without you," Sang the quiet but melodic voice.

Lucius pressed his ear to the door to hear it better.

"If you should ever leave me Though life would still go on believe me The world could show nothing to me So what good would living do me God only knows what I'd be without you God only knows what I'd be without you."

Lucius slowly opened the door and was taken aback by what he saw in front of him- a small figure dressed in white now hummed the song absentmindedly as she fastened a diamond pendant around her neck. Lucius narrowed his eyes as they struggled to adjust to the light. The figure secured the pendant necklace and let it fall gracefully into place, just above her chest. As she looked up to admire her choice, she caught sight of him in the mirror. Lucius simply stared at her. Their eyes locked. After a few seconds, she smiled.

"Hello, Darling." She said.

Lucius looked as if he had seen a ghost. He couldn't speak.

"What's the matter?" She asked. "Are we late for the party?"

Again he did not answer.

She stood up to face him and began walking toward him. He backed away from her and fell onto the sofa against the wall. She giggled softly.

"But were always late for the party." She whispered.

In an instant, her ruby lips crashed down on his and she kissed him passionately. She climbed on top of him and wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning softly. Lucius put his hands around her waist and shoved her backward.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" He demanded, still not quite sure that had really just happened.

"What's wrong, Darling?" She asked with a long face. "You dont like my outfit?"

"Your outfit?" Lucius said incredulously. "That's my wife's outfit!"

She stared blankly at him for a few seconds before shaking her head.

"Silly Goose..." She giggled. "...I am your wife!"


End file.
